Regular show X Fairy Tail
by Donflamingo34
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are transported to the Fairy Tail universe.
1. Chapter 1

Regular Show X Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: New world, new friends

It was a normal day at the park for employees Mordecai and Rigby. They were doing the usual thing at work which was nothing. "Rigby, Benson will be pissed if we don't pick up the garbage so help clean up." Rigby whined with "Ohhh but Mordecai can't we just go into Skip's basement to see what cool things he has." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, fine then Rigby we'll do what you want to do." "Relax Mordecai, this will only take like 2 seconds." Mordecai and Rigby made their way into skips underground basement that had heaps of cool and whacky inventions. "Check this out." Rigby picked up a freeze ray and was aiming it around. "Pew, pew gotcha." "Dude watch where you point that thing." Rigby the klutz he was fired it and it just missed Mordecai. "Okay Rigby I think we've had enough we have to go back or we'll be in big trouble." "Wait check this out!" exclaimed Rigby. "Multi-universal wristwatch. Let's see where it will take us." "Rigby! What are you doing?" Both Mordecai and Rigby were transported through space and time and fell.

"Uhhhhhh, my head…" complained Rigby. Mordecai said "Duuuuuuuuuude, where are we?" They were in the port town of Hargeon in front of the mage guild known as Fairy Tail. The world looked much different from where they lived. "Rigby, take us back home." "Can't it's overheated." They looked at the watch and it was overheated. "I'll go ask the locals where we are and if they can take us back home." "Hey wait for me!" exclaimed Rigby.

They walked in to a giant brawl between various people. "This time I'll get you for sure Gray!" yelled someone "Not a chance Natsu!" "What the hell is happening?" Said Mordecai puzzled. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at both of them equally as puzzled. "What is a talking Bird and Racoon doing here?" questioned a teenager with pink hair. "What are your names and state your business immediately." Shouted a very beautiful woman with red hair clad in armour. Rigby said in a smooth tone "This is Mordecai and I'm Rigby but you can call me The Rigbone." The woman gave Rigby daggers. "What's all this then?" Shouted a rather small man in a coat. "My friend and I were screwing around and we somehow got teleported to this world. Can you help us?" The small man replied with a big grin "Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Master Makarov."

The teen with the pink hair said "I'm Natsu Dragneel." And this is Happy. Happy was a blue cat with Angel wings that could talk. "Aye, give me fish."

The other teenager that Natsu was fighting introduced himself. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

The woman with the red hair said "My name is Erza Scarlet."

Another beautiful teenager around the same age as Natsu with blonde hair in rather revealing clothes pulled a pose and yelled "Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfillia!" Mordecai blushed. Rigby gave Mordecai a nudge and said "Dude, the chicks here are so HOT! I think you have a crush!" Mordecai elbowed Rigby and he let out a whelp.

Makarov pointed to a young man with blonde spiky hair and said "That's my grandson, Laxus."

Laxus said "Cross me and I'll end you."

Rigby and Mordecai were scared of the sheer demeanour of Laxus. Makarov pointed to the bar and said "That's Fairy Tail's strongest mage, Gildarts Clive."

Gildarts walked up to them and said "Greetings and welcome. If I see any of you guys near my daughter and I'll kill you." He pointed towards his beautiful daughter who was drinking 4 mugs of beer at once.

"Relax Dad, the names Cana. Sorry about my dad he is so overprotective."

"Hey Cana..." Chuckled Rigby. Gildarts gave Rigby a huge demonic glare. Makarov continued "That person there at the counter is Mirajane." Mirajane gave Mordecai a wink and his face went completely red. "That's Mirajane's sister, Lisanna and her brother Elfman." "Only a true man fights with his fists." Elfman shouted.

"Rigby, I don't ever want to leave this place." "Agreed we're not going back to the park ever again."

"That man eating the metal over there is Gajeel and his cat Lily." "Sup, names Gajeel."

Then two girls both with blue hair entered the room. "Juvia is pleased to meet you. I'm warning you I won't let anyone have Gray-sama but me!" "Okay, wasn't even thinking of it anyway." A young girl around the age of twelve introduced herself. "My name is Wendy. And this is my cat Carla." "Hey Wendy." They both said.

"Can we stay here forever please?" Rigby whined. "Well what magic power do you do?" answered Makarov. Mordecai said "Magic powers?" "Yeah magic powers." Answered Natsu. "Like this." Natsu conjured a fireball from his hands and lobbed it at Gray. Gray blocked it with an ice sculpture. "Dude….. That was AWESOME!" Rigby yelled. "Well do you?" Both Mordecai and Rigby sighed. "No."

Then suddenly Mordecai clenched his fists and they turned into magma fists. "Mordecai what just happened!" "I don't know dude!" Everyone was shocked. His fists turned back to normal. Rigby clenched his fist and then he teleported to the other side of the room. Everyone let another gasp. Rigby sprinted over to Mordecai.

"Well, I think we have new mages for Fairy Tail. Go to Mira over there and she'll give you the stamp." Both Mordecai and Rigby squealed like little girls. They walked over to the bar. "Welcome Mordecai and Rigby to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane printed the guild emblem on Mordecai's back and on Rigby's shoulder. "Dude, these tattoos so totally ROCK!" squealed Rigby.

"Did you guys forget about me?" said a voice standing at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clean up your tracks

Benson was driving around in the park golf buggy yelling at the top of his lungs "MORDECAI AND RIGBY WHERE ARE YOU, IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO WORK YOURE FIRED!" Benson drove to Muscleman. "Muscleman, have you seen the slackers Mordecai and Rigby?" said Benson in a calmer tone. "I haven't seen them but do you know who has?" "Who?" "MY MOM!" Muscleman high-fived High-Five ghost. Benson had a fit of rage and drove off. Benson drove to Skip's shack. "Skips are you in there?" Skips answered the door. "I think I know where Mordecai and Rigby went." "Where?" "Follow me." Benson followed Skips to his basement where Mordecai and Rigby where running amuck. "The most likely stole my Multi-Universal Wristwatch. I can track there energy signature with this device." Skips grabbed out a remote with a TV antenna on it. "Oh no, this is bad. Guess where they went?" "Don't tell me they're going to Fairy Tail?" answered Benson "Bingo. We have to find them." "Definitely." "I suppose it won't be bad to catch up with Makarov and Gildarts." Then Muscleman and High-Five ghost burst through the door. "Guys, can we come too?" whined Muscleman. Benson let out a sigh "Fine." Skips used the Multi-universal wristwatch to open a portal for them.

They landed in a nearby forest. "Uhh, guys where are we?" Muscleman asked. Skips answered "We are in the planet of Earthland, in the kingdom of fiore, in a forest near the town of Hargeon. Is that good enough for ya?" "I guess, how do you know this anyway Skips?" "I'm Skips, I know everything remember?" "They shouldn't be too far from here." Said Benson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kuwabara

Mordecai and Rigby looked back at the door to see a teenager wearing a light blue school uniform with an orange pompadour hair style. "Who are you?" asked Mordecai. The man looked at Mordecai and responded with "The names Kazima Kuwabara but you can call me Kuwabara." Rigby whispered to Mordecai. "Dude that guy sounds exactly like Muscleman." "I know dude that's so weird." "Welcome back Kuwabara-kun!" Wendy shouted. "Hey guys. What's with the bird and the racoon?" Makarov responded with "These are Fairy Tail's new members: Mordecai and Rigby." "So what powers do you guys have?" Mordecai showed him his magma fists and Rigby teleported. Kuwabara was impressed. "Not bad, not bad. But does it compare to this." Kuwabara clenched his fists and an orange energy sword was conjured. Kuwabara cut a bar stool in half in one slice. "Dude, that was amazing." Squealed Rigby.

"Dude we could so totally take you." Boasted Rigby. The whole guild gasped in awe of what Rigby just said. "Don't be stupid Rigby, Kuwabara could beat both of us blindfolded. You'll just embarrass yourself." "You should listen to your friend racoon if you don't want some bruises." "Oh yeah?" Said Rigby. Happy said "This is a bad idea. Well, Rigby it was good while it lasted." "Rigby-sama if you know what's good for you don't fight Kuwabara." Cana said. "If I win you have to give me something." "Yeah a punch to the face." Gildarts answered. Cana gave Rigby a wink for good luck. "Don't worry I'll win this with ease."

Rigby recklessly charged at Kuwabara. Kuwabara went for a punch but Rigby teleported behind Kuwabara and started to wail on him as hard as he could. "Hah, that kinda tickles. A bit above and that'll hit the spot." Kuwabara turned around and kicked Rigby. Rigby was on the ground holding his gut groaning. "Rigby I knew this wouldn't work out." Mordecai said to him. "But I won't mind testing my new powers." Mordecai got his magma fists out and started to blindly punch Kuwabara. One punch hit and it burned a bit of his uniform. "Ugh, you burnt my uniform!" Kuwabara punched Mordecai square in the face. "Not cool dude!"

A loud roar killed the fight dead. "ENOUGH! KUWABARA, MORDECAI SETTLE DOWN!" Makarov extended his arms and picked up Mordecai and Kuwabara. "Sorry pops." Apologized Kuwabara. "Yeah sorry master." Said Mordecai. "You guys have to calm down. We'll be having a party celebrating you joining our guild."

Awhile later Kuwabara went up to Mordecai and Rigby and said "Yeah sorry about what happened, no hard feelings 'kay."Kuwabara started to walk off. Mordecai gave Rigby a dirty look. "Apologize to him." "Why?" "You started it and embarrassed both of us." Rigby yelled out "Dude were sorry too." Kuwabara walked back to them. "No worries guys. So what are you guys doing here?" Mordecai explained to him the story of how they got there. "So Kuwabara, how did you join Fairy Tail?" "Well, I'm kinda in the same boat as you guys. I'm not from this place." "Where did you come from exactly?" "From where I came from was similar to where you guys came from. I fought alongside with my best friend Yusuke Urameshi who would fight evil demons and go into tournaments and that kinda stuff." "Dude that sounds awesome!" "Yeah it was awesome. And for the first time I found the girl I love, Yukina." Mordecai asked "So how did you get separated?" "Well my power when strong enough can let me cut through dimensions."

Both Mordecai and Rigby's eyes widened. "It may sound crazy but it works. Anyway I was fighting a strong demon and I accidently used my sword to cut through it and the dimension I was in. I tripped and fell into the crack I fell into this place. I manage to find Fairy Tail and they let me join" "Why don't you cut through this dimension and go back home?" asked Rigby. "I'm afraid that if I do cut this dimension I might wind up in another dangerous world. I think my friends might be trying to find a way to get me back home." "Dude that must suck." "I know, but I kinda like it here." "Hey lets go back and enjoy the party." "Yeah, how about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Party time

Time: 6:00pm

When Mordecai, Rigby and Kuwabara opened the guild doors they saw everyone enjoying themselves, having a good time to some good music. Makarov cheered "Ah, boys we've calmed down now and lets enjoy a drink, bottoms up!" Rigby said to Mordecai "You stay here while I chat up some of the ladies." This was a good indicator for Mordecai to do the same thing.

Rigby walked to Erza. "Hey good lookin' do you want to know about the daily life of the Rigbone?" Erza whacked Rigby on the head. "Not a chance" "Owwwwwwww" whined Rigby.

Mordecai went over to the bar counter to talk to Mirajane. "So, heeeey Mirajane." "Hello Mordecai-kun, oh and just call me Mira." "Ok, Mira so what's it like here?" "Oh you know, it's really fun. Did you know I am one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages?" "What, really. It must be cool to have all these people around." "Yeah it's like living in one huge family. What's your life like before coming to Fairy Tail?" "Well, it was kinda lame. It was Rigby and I working in some lame park all day. We would never do our work and slack off." Both Mordecai and Mirajane were blushing immensely. "What's wrong Mordecai, you're blushing like crazy." "Oh it's nothing really, I just think you're beautiful and cute…" Mirajane giggled "I think you're funny and cute too."

Rigby said "Maybe I can't get with Erza but let's see if I can get with someone else. Now let's see…" Rigby surveyed the room. He saw Natsu and Lucy hugging each other they looked like they didn't want to be disturbed. He saw Juvia stalking Gray. After that Rigby saw Cana by herself jugging a mug of beer by herself. Rigby walked over to the table where Cana was drinking. "Hey Canaaaaa…" "Oh hey Rigby how are ya?" "I'm doin' fine, you?" "Yeah not bad, how about I and you have a drink." Rigby picked up the mug overflowing with beer. "To new members." Rigby and Cana tapped mugs and chugged it all down.

Laxus was thinking to himself "This guild sucks right now, I mean they're excepting anyone like that goofball Kuwabara and Mordecai and Rigby. I'll just ask Makarov to stand down so I can take leadership of the guild."

Mordecai was still talking to Mirajane, "So uhhhhh, Mira, do you want to… go on a date sometime maybe?" Mirajane blushed and replied with "I'll think about it." Mordecai thought to himself "Nailed it."

Meanwhile, Rigby was chugging down some more beer with Cana and was getting totally wasted as well as Cana. "Whoah, I think I've had too much to drink for one night, I'm soooo drunk." Said a drunk Cana. "Yeah same tooooooooooooooo." Rigby was at least twice as drunk as Cana was. "Come meet me in five at my room." Cana said as she limped across the room. Rigby's eyes widened, he thought to himself "This is my one and only chance to get with a hot chick. This will be sweeeet!"

Rigby thought it would be a good idea to follow Cana to her room. As he was walking, he was stopped by Gildarts who was giving him another demonic glare. "What are you doing Rigby?" Rigby, who was scared by the towering Gildarts spoke in a quiet and fearful tone "Uhh, I was… following Cana…" Rigby was cut off when Gildarts grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and yelled "You were going to take advantage of her, weren't you?" Rigby was stupid and replied with "Uhhhh, maybe…" Gildarts punched Rigby in the guts several times with Rigby whining with every punch before he was thrown out of the nearby window and was knocked unconscious.

Everyone downstairs heard the loud noise of Rigby hitting the ground. A minute later he walked in with many bruises and lumps. "What happened to you?" asked Makarov. "I kinda fell out the window." Said Rigby nonchalantly. "Don't worry Rigby-kun, I'll heal you." Said Wendy. Wendy healed Rigby of all of his bruises and lumps and Rigby looked normal again. "Thanks a bunch, Wendy." "No problem Rigby-kun." Giggled Wendy.

Rigby walked up to Mordecai and sat on a bar stool. "Need anything?" asked Mirajane. "I'll have a glass of soda thanks." "Coming right up Rigby-kun." Mordecai said "Rigby, I can tell when you're lying, what really happened." "Okay I'll tell you. I was going to go talk to Cana in her room, but Gildarts beat me up and threw me out the window." "Whoa, dude not cool. You don't take advantage over a girl when she is drunk, if you ask me you deserved it. Besides not like it could happen anyway." "Hey shut up Mordecai, I don't see you with anyone hot." "Oh I do, I do." "Ok, who is it then? Tell me." "Nope." Mirajane came back with the glass of soda. "Here you are Rigby-kun." Mirajane gave Mordecai a kiss on the cheek. Mordecai went completely red. "Does that answer your question Rigby?" "Damn it."

Then suddenly the doors burst open with a loud scream "MORDECAI AND RIGBY GET HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOUR FIRED."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The legendary mages

Time: 6:45 PM

Benson's roar alerted everybody in the room. Mordecai said "Whoa Benson, what are you doing here?" Skips said "Guys, I knew you took the watch, give it back and we can go back home." Rigby yelled "No way man. I'm not going back to that lame park ever again, besides were mages of Fairy Tail now." Muscleman yelled "Whoa! Let's party!" Muscleman proceeded to take of his shirt and wave it around everywhere. "Okay seriously a talking gumball machine and a gorilla man? Give me a break." Said Natsu.

Makarov had a surprised look on his face. "Benson, Skips is that really you?" Benson said "Oh, hello master Makarov how are things going around here. This place looks different from when Skips and I were here." "Wait a second, you and Skips were mages of Fairy Tail?" Makarov answered "Indeed, Benson and Skips were mages of Fairy Tail, powerful mages. In fact they are so powerful they were a part of the legendary Ten Mage Saint list." Everyone in the room was completely gobsmacked. "Hah, surely these guys can't possibly be apart of the Ten Mage Saints." Said Laxus. Benson was insulted from Laxus remark Bensons face went completely red with bottled anger. "C'mon Benson can we stay here we hate working at the park." Besnon let out a sigh "Fine then, it's not like you do your work anyway. I suppose I'll stay here for a while, I need a break anyway." Skips nodded in agreement.

Gildarts walked in with a surprised grin on his face "Skips, is that you?" "Gildarts!" Skips and Gildarts hugged because they haven't seen each other in some time. "Wait Benson and Skips, why did you guys leave this place?" asked Mordecai. Skips answered "Ehh, things got too complicated with magic councils and whatnot so I thought I could start a new life in the park that's where the wristwatch comes from. Although I do come here from time to time." "But Benson what about you?" "One time a couple years ago I did the same thing like you and I sneaked into Skip's basement and travelled here via the watch. Makarov and Skips said I had the potential to become a powerful mage so I trained and I eventually became a part of the Ten Mage Saints. Skips and I thought it would be best to return home. I thought you guys would never believe me so I didn't tell."

"Whoa these guys seem strong!" yelled Natsu, filled with enthusiasm "Let's see how strong you are!" Natsu charged at Skips with his hands covered in fire. Natsu went for a punch but got flicked by Skips which sent him to the other side of the room. "Maybe another time Natsu." "Great! I look forward to it." Said Natsu with a smile on his face.

"Now it's my turn. Benson, you're going down!" yelled Gray. Benson was getting angry "Fine then come at me." "Win Gray-sama, Juvia will always root for you!" "Hey Gray, don't cut me out on the fun!" exclaimed Gajeel. Gray put his fist and his palm together. Benson had a type of heat energy emanating from him. "Ice make, lance!" "Iron sword of the Iron dragon!" Gray shot some lances from his hand that homed on Benson. Gajeel morphed his arm into a giant sword. However, Benson's anger and his energy grew much stronger, Benson opened his eyes. Benson opening his eyes caused the energy to explode which knocked everyone in the room on their backs. Both Gray and Gajeel were knocked unconscious.

"Juvia will make you pay for what you did to Gray-sama!" Juvia conjured a water ball that she was going to shoot at Benson. Benson looked back at Juvia with his eyes of sheer rage. Juvia shot her ball of water at him anyway. The water ball dried out as it grew closer to coming into contact with Benson. "Juvia submits and will not fight anymore."

Benson yelled "NOW IS EVERYONE DONE TRYING TO FIGHT ME!" there was no answer. "I will." Benson looked back to see Erza. "YOU WILL, FINE WE'LL TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

2 minutes later everyone gathered outside the guild hall, anticipating the fight. Erza yelled "Ex-quip!" Erza started to spin around and in a flash of light Erza changed her clothes into a revealing suit of armour. Erza summoned a sword into her hands. She started to slash and lunge at Benson, but Benson was evading her strikes swiftly and effortlessly. Benson started to rise into the air, anger emanating from him, stronger than before. Benson channelled his anger into an energy beam. Erza ex-quipped into an armour with two giant shields, hoping to defend herself from the attack. The beam landed a direct attack on her shields.

Erza was able to defend herself for only a short period of time until she couldn't take it any longer. The beam pierced through her shields and Erza was blasted through 2 buildings from where they were fighting. Rigby and Natsu sprinted to Erza with great desperation. They saw Erza unconscious below some debris. "Erza, are you alright?" asked Rigby. Rigby teleported Erza back to where everybody else was. "Don't worry Erza-chan I'll heal you!"

Wendy healed Erza back to full health. Benson walked up to her and said "You put up a decent battle but I was only using 20% of my full power." "Thank you for the fight master Benson." Everyone cheered for the amazing fight they had just witnessed from Erza Scarlet and Benson the gumball machine.

Kuwabara thought to himself "I can't wait to battle Benson or Skips."

Rigby walked up to Mordecai and said "Mordecai, remind me never to get on Benson's bad side" "Yeah, agreed."

Muscleman yelled "Whoa that was awesome Benson!" and took off his shirt and waved it around some more. Muscleman walked up to Lisanna "Hey baby, do you want to party with Muscleman?" Elfman morphed his fists into iron and punched Muscleman through a wall. "I guess that's a no?" then Muscleman was knocked unconscious. "Thank you Elf-nii-chan!" "Only true men can protect their sisters from weird looking green men.

"Uhh Benson what about Pops?" asked Mordecai. Benson realised what he just done "Oh no, we left Pops all by himself at the park!" "Don't worry Benson, I've got this." Skips used the watch to return back to their universe to go get Pops.

Skips returned to their universe. Skips went to his basement to grab his toy of the memory game called Simon. Skips went to the house to see Pops watching television. "Oh, Skips your back, have you seen Mordecai, Rigby or Benson anywhere?" "Uhhhh, they're somewhere. Here play with this." Skips handed Pops the game with Simon. Pops tapped the button and it made a beep. "Ohhh, this is fun!" Pops pressed another button and it made another beep "Ohhhh." Skips used the watch to return back to the Fairy Tail universe.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of Pops." Benson let out a sigh of relief "Good. I was worrying for a second that he would destroy the park or something."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Laxus's Mutiny

Time: 8:00 am

The next day everyone was enjoying themselves as they were drinking and partying. Laxus accompanied by his three henchmen Freid, Bickslow and Evergreen walked into the guild hall. Laxus asked Makarov "Master, I ask that that you step down your position of Guild Master and you hand it over to me and nobody gets hurt." Makarov laughed at Laxus's statement. "You must be joking. You are not old enough or wise enough to become master." "Fine I'll have to take it by force. Evergreen, do it." Evergreen took of her glasses and turned Makarov into stone. "Makarov!" yelled Mordecai. Benson was getting furious and was about to shoot a beam of anger when he was suddenly turned to stone. "I'll get you Laxus!" yelled Natsu. Natsu went to run at Laxus but couldn't move. "Hah, it's no use trying to run when you can't move, I took the liberty of putting runes where you are and you are stuck there until I say so." Chuckled Freid.

"Where's Gildarts? Asked Skips. "He and Erza are on a quest as we speak, who knows when they will return." replied Laxus. "You won't get away with this!" yelled Mordecai. Evergreen proceeded to freeze Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Elfman and Rigby. "Rigby, Mira!" yelled a distressed Mordecai. Only Kuwabara, Natsu, Lily and Mordecai were left. Mordecai charged at Laxus with his magma fists and started punching. Laxus blocked them and was reciprocating his blows. Laxus conjured a lightning ball and threw it at Mordecai. Mordecai was blown back and hit the opposite wall.

Kuwabara got his spirit sword out and started to attack Fried. Both Fried and Kuwabara exchanged sword blows. Their blows eventually lead into a power struggle. Kuwabara managed to push fried away from him and punched Fried in the face. "Let's kick things up a notch." Fried transformed into his demon form. "Alright! I'll level myself too!" Kuwabara grabbed what looked like to be a sword handle from his pocket. "This will increase my spirit power exponentially!" suddenly his spirit sword changed colour and grew in strength.

Bickslow walked up to Lily. "Huh, I'm meant to fight a cat? This'll be a walk in the park!" Bickslow summoned his totem pole statues to home and destroy Lily. "Looks can be deceiving." Replied Lily. Lily grew into his Muscular cat form and grabbed his sword which extended to the size of Bickslow. Lily cut all of Bickslow's totem poles in half effortlessly. Lily went in to do a jump attack which destroyed Bickslow's visor and knocked him unconscious.

However, Muscleman and High-Five Ghost were not frozen and were normal. "Whoa Fives, what happened here?" "I don't know." replied Fives. Evergreen walked in. "Oh my, I forgot to deal with you guys." Evergreen was going to freeze both Muscleman and High-Five Ghost but was interrupted by Muscleman doing a spiral uppercut which caught her off guard. "Oof!" Evergreen grunted. She looked around and saw High-Five Ghost. "Oh no I'm a goner!" said Fives. Evergreen looked at Fives to turn him into stone. However, little did Evergreen know there was a mirror behind Fives and Fives is transparent so her technique went through Fives and reflected into the mirror which turned her into stone. "Whoa! That was awesome Fives!" Muscleman high-fived Fives.

The battle between Kuwabara and Freid reached a stalemate. "Hmm… not bad, not bad at all." Freid complimented. "Yeah I could say the same to you, but I'm not even at my peak." Both Freid and Kuwabara assumed a final stand stance. They charged at each other and sliced at the same time. They stood there for 5 seconds until Freid fell onto the floor, unconscious. "That was a close one." Muttered Kuwabara.

After Freid was unconscious, Natsu was free of his rune prison. "Whoo! I'm free! Now Laxus you've gotten me really fired up now!" Natsu's rage and determination was that of Igneel himself. "Yeah, not cool man." Said an enraged Mordecai, also with his magma fists at the ready. Both Natsu and Mordecai charged at Laxus with all of their power. Mordecai was punching Laxus as hard as he could. Natsu also joined in with his might. "Sword of the fire dragon!" yelled Natsu as he cut Laxus in the back. "Ughhhh" grunted Laxus. "Now it's my turn."

Laxus charged his fists so they had a lightning aura around them. Laxus was blocking and deflecting both Natsu's and Mordecai's attacks. Laxus punched Mordecai in the face, but this time it didn't faze him. Mordecai punched Laxus through the guild wall and unto the street. Laxus was so angry that he was being beaten by a bird he recklessly charged back in.

Natsu was waiting there and charged his fire breath up "Breath of the Fire Dragon!" Laxus managed to guard himself with a lightning shield to reduce some damage. Laxus ran to punch Natsu. When his fist connected, he thought he had beaten him, but he was wrong. The punch only scratched him, and when Laxus just realised, Mordecai came him and magma punched him to the ground.

"Give up Laxus, you've lost this battle." Said Mordecai. "Lost, oh I think this has just begun!" In an instant Laxus was up and his muscles grew to the point he was ripped, his eyes whitened until he had no pupils. Laxus was covered in lightning aura, just emanating his true power. "This is the power of the Lightning Dragon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Lightning Dragon

Time: 8:30 am

Mordecai and Natsu charged at Laxus. They did a flurry of punches of kicks on him, but it barely moved Laxus. "Is that all you've got." The look on Mordecai and Natsu's face was of terror. They realised they couldn't do anything against his sheer power. Mordecai and Natsu thought of a joint projectile attack that may subdue him. "Magma Bomb!" said Mordecai "And Breath of the Fire Dragon make…" said Natsu then in unison they said "Fire Dragon bomb!" The attack was most devastating. It managed to scratch Laxus. "Well done, but this folly ends now!" In a heartbeat, Laxus did a flurry combo on Mordecai and Natsu and finished them with a lightning beam attack.

Both Mordecai and Natsu were knocked on the ground and they could barely move. Laxus walked up to them "It's a shame to see you go now…" When Natsu and Mordecai thought they were finished, Kuwabara, Gajeel and Lily yelled simultaneously "TRIPLE SLASH!" and cut Laxus in the Back with their swords.

Their attack knocked Laxus to the ground. As soon as he got up Gajeel morphed his arm into a sword and yelled "Sword of the Iron Dragon!" which knocked Laxus back on the ground again. "Enough! This ends now!" Laxus was fuming. He grabbed Gajeel and threw him into Lily. They both fell over.

Only Kuwabara was left. "Do you really think you could beat me? I'm basically a god!" Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh. "You can't be serious, my crew and I have dealt with enemies that are way stronger than you can imagine." "Fool, you will pay for your insolence!" Laxus charged at Kuwabara and threw a lighting ball. Kuwabara cut it with ease. Kuwabara ran to Laxus and replied with a flurry of sword attacks.

Each attack was devastating. Laxus charged his energy so he was even stronger than before. Kuwabara jumped over Laxus and cut the thin air. "Was that meant for me, your aim was a little off?" Laxus kneed Kuwabara and fell. Laxus proceeded to stomp Kuwabara.

Out of nowhere, Muscleman was thrown by Fives into Laxus. Muscleman managed to curl around Laxus's head while making annoying shrieks. "What is this!?" groaned Laxus. "Eat this loser!" Muscleman proceeded to pound his head, but his attacks were in vain. Laxus simply threw him into the wall and he was unconscious.

In that bracket of time, Kuwabara managed to get back on his feet. "Never kick a man when he's down that, just goes to show how weak you are!" Kuwabara brought his sword hilt that made his spirit sword much stronger. Kuwabara ran to Laxus to end him but Laxus dodged the blow. Laxus replied that attack with a thunder blast.

The blow only manage to push Kuwabara back a few steps. Mordecai, Natsu and Gajeel managed to regain consciousness. The saw Kuwabara and Laxus battling it out. Whilst they were knocked out, they managed to regain their strength. They were pissed. They were going to unleash all they had to bring Laxus down. "On 3 we go attack him." Plotted Lily. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "1, 2, 3!"Everyone charged at Laxus with all their remaining strength. Instead of attacking him, the grabbed him from each limb.

"What? Let go of me dammit!" "Kuwabara, now!" Kuwabara charged his sword Kuwabara ran and stabbed Laxus. Laxus lost consciousness and fell onto the floor.

"We did it! We beat him!" yelled Mordecai "Kuwabara that was awesome!" complimented Natsu. "Yeah thanks a lot you guys." "Is he dead?" asked Mordecai. They examined Laxus's body. "There's no blood on the floor, or an exit wound for that matter." "Don't worry I depowered my spirit sword when I went for the final blow." answered Kuwabara.

"Mordecai are you alright?" asked Rigby. "Rigby and the others, you're safe." "Evergreen's magic slowly wears off after it has taken effect." answered Lucy. "Well done you manage to beat Laxus, one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages." Applauded Makarov. "Mordecai-kun!" Mira ran to Mordecai and hugged him. Mordecai blushed. "Hey you guys would've been toast if it wasn't for me and fives, you could basically say that we did all the work." Boasted Muscleman but he was ignored by everyone else in the room.

"No, the person you all must thank is Kuwabara. He was the best out of all of us, he manage to defeat Laxus." "Don't worry about it guys. In my universe, my friends and I battled some pretty tough opponents. I could even say that Laxus was the toughest of all the opponents I've faced. Compared to what my friend Yusuke has fought, Laxus would've been a walk in the park." Natsu was completely surprised at what Kuwabara just said. "Wow… It seems that this Yusuke is pretty powerful… I want to fight him!" Gray joined in saying "Yeah… I want to fight Yusuke too." After Gray and Natsu said that, the rest of the male fighters agreed that they wanted to fight Yusuke Urameshi.

Skips thought of something. "Hey guys… I thought of a way we could battle Yusuke. The watch can trace energy signatures to different universes. We could just trace Kuwabara's energy to lead us to him." "Hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea. With that idea Skips, I could finally reunite with my love, Yukina." said an overjoyed Kuwabara.

Makarov announced "We will open a portal to Kuwabara's universe tomorrow." "Awesome can't wait." Said Natsu ecstatically.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Space explorers can be main characters too, Baby!

Time: Unknown

In the far reaches of space, the Aloha Oe and her crew are chasing a rare alien species, which has turned into the definition of a wild goose-chase. "Quick, after them don't let them get away!" Yelled Dandy, their Captain. "Dandy, there is no point in chasing them, they're going into that nearby wormhole." Advised QT, Dandy's long time robotic friend. "Yeah, I'm with QT on this one. This seems to dangerous and we could have another problem like the many Dandy's we had to get rid of." Agreed Meow, the Betelgusian who has joined the crew of the Aloha Oe. "Nonsense! Life is meant to be lived to its fullest! Into the hole I say!" yelled Dandy, as he speeded towards the escape ship which was on course to the worm hole. "Oh no, we're being sucked in! Hold onto something!" yelled Meow.

Before they could even think of anything, they were sucked in and transported through the wormhole along with the escape ship. "They are heading towards that planet, after them" Dandy chased the escape ship as it landed in the atmosphere of the planet Earthland.

The escape ship landed safely, one of its crew members got out. The crew happened to be three chimps wearing space attire. "Luna, Titan are you okay"? Asked one of the chimps. "We're both fine, Ham thank you." Replied Luna. "Uhhhh, need some help here?" asked Titan. Both Luna and Ham helped Titan from the wreckage. "That was close, those boneheads nearly had us there. By the way, what is this planet we've landed on?"

As all three of the chimps were surveying the land, the Aloha Oe landed on them, crushing the chimps underneath its strong and sturdy hull. Dandy, QT and Meow departed off the ship. "There's their ship but where are they?" asked Meow puzzled. "Maybe they escaped." Suggested QT. "Over…..here…." Dandy looked to where the voice was coming from. It came from the upper half of Ham, one of the crushed chimps. The lower half of his body was crushed beneath the ship. "You….crushed me and my…friends." "Uhhhhh… Oops, sorry 'bout that." Replied Dandy. "Uhhh…" Ham succumbed to his injury and died accordingly.

"The talking chimps have died. The ship has crushed them. QT, how is the ship?" "It's busted. It's going to take a while before we can get this up and running like normal." "Do you know what planet we are on?" asked Meow. "My scanners says that this is uncharted territory. That wormhole we entered was most likely a gateway to another universe." Replied QT. "Damn, we can't get to the nearest Boobies, I wonder if this planet has a Boobies joint on it?" complained Dandy. "I wonder how team BBP (Stands for Baka, Bonehead and Pinhead) are going to get out of this shenanigan." Said Meow.

"Halt! State your business!" a loud voice caught team BBP of guard. They all looked back to see Erza and Gildarts standing behind them. "Hey Scarlet, The alien we catching kinda died." This caught Erza by surprise. "How did you know my last name?" "Remember Dandy, this isn't the Scarlet we know, this is an alternate universe." "Oh, well this version of Scarlet is much hotter than our one, can we agree to that?" QT, Meow and Gildarts nodded in agreement.

Dandy's remark made Erza blush. It was surprising she would usually punch them in the face if someone like Natsu or Gray said something like that, but not this man. This man was different to them.

"Hey how about me and Erza take you back to our guild hall and you can tell us how you ende up here. Drinks are on me." "Yeah that sounds nice lets go!" As they walked back to Fairy Tail, Dandy informed them how they got here and what they did for a living before the dimension hop. "Dandy and crew, welcome to our guild Fairy Tail. Dandy saw everyone Partying and talking, genuinely having fun. "This may not be Boobies, but this is the next best thing." Said Dandy. Both QT and Meow agreed.

Makarov introduced them to everyone in Fairy Tail, even their new members Mordecai and Rigby. "Where's Laxus? I cannot see him?" asked Erza to which Mordecai replied with "He tried to rebel but me, Rigby, Natsu, Gajeel, Lily and Kuwabara stopped him in his tracks." Natsu ran up to Erza excited as ever and told her "Erza! Master Skips is going to open a portal to Kuwabara's world and we're going to battle his friends!" "Hmmm… this would be a good opportunity to see how strong these opponents are." Replied Erza.

Dandy looked at all the Girls in Fairy Tail, Absolutely gobsmacked by their beauty, as Meow was eating fish with Lily and Happy while QT was cleaning all the mess. Rigby went up to Dandy and said "You can check out the babes all you want, but your never gonna get between me and Cana." "What did you say punk?" Dandy replied with. "You're never going to get in between me and Cana. Otherwise I'm going to have to beat you down."

The next moment, Rigby was thrown through a window, outside of the guild hall. He slowly walked back in, holding his gut and constantly groaning. He saw Dandy talking to Cana. Rigby was furious. "Hey Cana, why are you talking to this idiot? Aren't you meant to be my girl?" Cana looked back and laughed. "Rigby me and you we're never going to get together, you're a racoon and I'm a human. Dandy is a human." She looked at Dandy and smiled "Whatever I said to you probably didn't mean anything seeing that I was drunk." Rigby felt crushed and Dandy gave him the thumbs up and a huge grin.

Erza however, grew jealous of Cana talking to Dandy, because she has recently had feelings for Dandy.

However, The Fairy Tail Guild and team BBP were unbeknownst of the upcoming events. For the next day, they would be taking on Yusuke Urameshi and his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Revelation

Time: 6:00 PM

It was a busy day for astro chimp Comet, as he had spent his day repairing broken space equipment and vehicles. Comet longed for the day that he could go venturing out into space with his friends Ham, Luna and Titan. He could not partake with them in their many misadventures due to his age, however his spirit for adventure constantly tortured them as he would constantly contact his friends whilst journeying. "I wonder how Ham, Luna and Titan are doing, I guess now is a good time as any to check up on them." Comet jumped swiftly and effortlessly to the communications computer, eager to see his friends.

When Comet came to communicate, all he saw was a static screen, meaning that there was no contact. "Ham are you there? Luna? Titan? This is Comet, It would be nice if you'd respond!" "This is odd, they haven't responded." Comet thought to himself that his friends were not harmed. "I'll contact them tomorrow."

The next day came and the results were the same as the day before. "Static again" said an angered Comet. He did not let fear get the better of him. "Wait a second, maybe I could retrieve the footage of the security camera on the ship, which might have the answers I'm looking for." Soon enough, Comet played the latest footage on the camera.

Ham and the crew were in the ship, they seemed distressed as if they were being chased. "It's no use Ham, those boneheads are after us and will sell us to be experimented on!" yelled a distressed Titan. "Don't worry Titan, I won't let anyone experiment on any of our butts, especially mine as it is a sweet thing on its own." Luna chipped in. "I'm going to have to side with Titan on this one, we're barely escaping those idiots. We could use a miracle right about now."

Fortunately, a miracle did happen. A wormhole just opened a couple of hundred metres in front of them. "Well Luna, I think we've found our miracle." "Ham, don't go into that wormhole, it could take us anywhere!" "What's the worst that can happen, it sure beats being chased by bounty hunters. Into the wormhole!" Without reason or hesitation, Ham sped into the wormhole, hoping to escape their hunter's grasp.

The next thing they knew, the ship was falling in a nearby planet, resembling Earth's atmosphere. The ship landed safely.

Comet was relieved, his friends were safe. But he could not distress the fact that they were in a different universe. But his relief was short lived, as the ship looked like it got crushed has the crew left the ship. Luckily, a piece of shrapnel containing the camera feed was saved the camera's view showed the upper half of Ham talking to a man with a strange man with a pompadour. Comet inferred that the man was their pursuer and that his shipped crushed his friends. Comet saw the life fade away from his friend, Ham the third.

Suddenly, a feeling of anger surged within Comet, he needed to get the man who murdered his friends. He was filled with vengeance.

Comet copied down the co-ordinance of their location. He was determined to get his revenge.

That very night, Comet snuck out of the facility he was placed in with all of his scientific gear. Comet proceeded to place all of his gear into a new model spaceship. Unbeknownst to everyone, Comet took the ship and launched himself into space. Stealing the ship was child's play, as well as flying. Comet's only restriction was his age, his skill and knowledge is far above what his other friends had. He didn't care, He had revenge on his mind.

"Ham, Luna and Titan, you will be avenged!" he keyed in the coordinates that could bypass universes and a worm hole opened. Without hesitation, Comet entered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Calm before the storm

Time: 8:00am

Mordecai woke up with a spirit of confidence and excitement as today was the day they would meet Kuwabara's friends. When Rigby woke up, he felt the opposite of Mordecai. "Yo Rigby, what's wrong?" Rigby's face was implanted on his pillow, when he raised his head, he had large bags under his eyes and in a miserable tone, he said "That damned Dandy, he stole my Cana, and now she'll never like me!" Mordecai let out a sigh of annoyance. "Rigby, I'm going to be honest with you. It was never going to happen, she was way out of your league. Besides-""STOP TALKING!" cut Rigby.

"Like I said, it might get better from here on out. Look on the bright side, we'll get to see Yusuke and the rest of Kuwabara's friends." Said Mordecai in a cheerful tone. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." "Ditto."

Mordecai and Rigby walked up to Mira, who was cleaning a beer mug. "Morning Mordecai-kun, Morning Rigby-san, what can I get you for breakfast?" Mordecai looked at Rigby. "Do you know what time it is?" "Bacon" "And Eggs" the both nodded in agreement. "Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm." Mira looked at them with utter confusion. "Bacon and….eggs?" "Yes, two of them please." "Coming right away." As she left, Mordecai and Rigby high-fived each other.

Out of one of Dandy's room came Dandy with his arms around Cana and Erza. "Dandy, you sure know how to have fun…." "Having fun is the tip of the iceberg with my skills." Every male in the room who got what just happened were utterly gobsmacked. They (all the males including Gildarts) held their hands up for a high-five for the amazing feat Dandy achieved. Dandy slowly became a respected member of Fairy Tail.

"Here are your Bacon and Eggs, eat 'em up before they go cold." The dread within Rigby increased tenfold as his face plummeted into his delicious breakfast.


End file.
